Two Sided
by It'sSkittlesBitch
Summary: Japan, or Kiku wasn't really... A Kiku. More like a... Sakura. But, when America finds out Japan's TRUE gender, what will happen? WARNING: Nyotalia, OOC-ness, and sexual themes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_... ಠ__nಠ __*dodges the sharp objects* BITCH, I GOT A MINI CHAINSAW! *MadFatherreferencelolwut* Anywho~! Lovi-Kukki here~ And with a new AmeriPan story THAT. I. PLAN. TO. UPDATE. A. LOT. Imma try to make this a three-shot! This is a promise! ~(^7^)~ So, with out a farther ado, I present: "Two Sided"! _

_Disclaimer: Pfft. Nope, me no own Hetalia or the mention charatcers. ಠ__uಠ __But, I do own mah mini chainsaw... Nope, that belongs to Mad Father too. DAMMIT!_!

**_WARNING: OOC-NESS... And neck-kissing. eue_**

* * *

The soft, light snores echoed through the large house, before fading into the loud ringing of the house phone. "H-huh?" In a room in the far back, Japan woke up, looking around to find the phone. "... I haven't even fixed my voice up..." He- SHE grumbled, running a hand through the short back waves of her hair. Coughing a few times, Sakura spoke a few sentences until she knew she had her 'Kiku' voice perfected. "Konnichiwa, this is Kiku." She answered when picking the phone up from its base. She listened, before hanging the phone up. "... HOW AM I GOING TO GET CHANGED IN SUCH A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME!?" She yelled, listening as her soft voice bounced off the walls as she ran around gathering her things to change into Kiku.

At the ripe age of 12, she learned something. Although Yao-nii took care of her, she wasn't really a... "Him". She had learned this, when she visited Hungary, who had finally learned she was a girl. Elizaveta explained everything to her, and said that she would keep it a secret.

Sakura couldn't handle it.

Making a rough descison, she decide to just stay.. Kiku. Everyone treated her the same as any man would be treated, and she always had her training in either her "guy" form or as herself. Hearing the door click, she paused in her act of changing her night clothing. She looked around, before jumping into her bed, throwing the plush sheets over herself. _... This reminds me when I went into isolation... _She thought to herself, right before she flinched as she heard her bedroom door being slammed open. "YO~! KEEKS!" Sakura stayed silent, knowing that it was America. "... Konnichiwa, Alfred-san..." She felt three pokes to her hip, and stiffened. "Dude, are you sick or something?" She stayed silent, only to scream when the covers blocking her from his view were pulled away. "... Keeks?" The ocean blue eyes of freedom looked down at her, looking slightly surprised. Alfred kneeled down, and stared into her honey brown eyes, the same eyes that stared to fill with tears. "... So, you are a girl.." Sakura blinked at his question-less sentence. "H-huh?" She stuttered, her face turning a tad red as he pulled her into his lap. "I had a feeling... You looked like a girl from behind, no matter what..." He rested his head against her shoulder, and she soon felt his hands running up and down her spine slowly, sending delicious shivers through her body. "So... I guess I'll have to call you.. Sakura, huh?" He whispered hotly against her neck, causing her to bit her lip to suppress the moan that nearly fell from her soft, pink lips. She'll admit it...

Alfred F. Jones, or as most knew him, the United States of America... She had fallen for him.

Sakura gasped when she felt lips on her neck, sucking where her pulse was. The soft moan echoed the room, making her bite her lip as she felt him slide a hand down and pull her closer into his lap. "As you would say it, Aishiteru Sakura Honda."

* * *

_*takes out mini chainsaw* CLIFF HANGER! COME AT ME WITH FLAMES AND I'LL KILL YOU THE SAME WAY AS MARIA! Nah, I'm just messing. TWO DAYS. TWO. FUCKING. DAYS TO MAKE THIS. But... I'm glad I did. My love for AmeriPan returned, and the reason it disappeared is because of my friend._

_e_e Dont ask. AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT, IT'S LIKE IN THE... 600-700 WORD RANGE. AND I DONT KNOW HOW THAT'S FUCKING POSSIBLE._

_Oh well~ The questions shall be answered in the next chapter! Along with a nice... Smut. eue_

_Lovi-Kukki out~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck off. I'm tired as hell, so if you say; "YOU BITCH, THIS IS LATE!", Imma get my mini chainsaw, and you're gonna be Mad Father-Ed by me. -_-;;_

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_Sakura gasped when she felt lips on her neck, sucking where her pulse was. The soft moan echoed the room, making her bite her lip as she felt him slide a hand down and pull her closer into his lap._  
_"As you would say it.. Aishiteru, Sakura Honda."_

"..." Sakura tensed, causing Alfred to look at her, resting his chin at the top of her breast. "... E-eh?" She choked out. "I love you." The Northen American nation looked into the Island nation's eyes, his face a soft rosé color. "A-America-san..." She looked away, before looking down at him. "... I love you too." She kisses his forehead. "My love for you hasn't changed, even after what we've done to each, WWII or anything else..." She kisses his cheeks. "When ever we hung out, I had to contain from just spilling everything to you..." She holds his cheeks, watching as his eyes widened. ".. Aishiteru, Alfred." She finally kisses him, feeling him dig his nails into her hips and yank her closer.

_**MWAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER BITCH. Naw. I'm not that mea But, there is now the shitest lemon I have wrote, I believe.**_

Sakura moaned softly as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, falling back on to the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck. This embrace led to many touches, all but one for her. Soon, she had Alfred putty in her hands as she repeatly kept touching his Natucket, moaning again as he bucked his hips against hers. Soon enough, she felt his hands untieing her obi (kimono belt).

"Sakura.. May I make love to you?"

"... H-hai..."

As soon as her approval fell from her lips, she was met with pleasure. "A-ah! A... Alfred!" Se cried out, looking down to watch as he rolled her nipple between his teeth gently.  
His bright blue eyes looked at her, lust swimming through as he switched, delighted when she moaned his name again. Kissing his way down, he licked her through her panties, satifised with himself when she arched her back slightly. "I haven't done anything, and you're already wet~" He teases, sliding her panties down those toned legs, licking his lips in delight. "D-don't stare!" She whined, crossing her legs. "Don't worry!" He pulls her legs away, before slowly licking her clit. "A-ah~~! Alfred~~!" She tossed her head back, not having expected it to go this far and this fast either.

Those dull-chocolate eyes lighten as she screamed in ecstasy, her climax hitting roughly after ten minutes off what he had been doing to her vital regions. Japan panted, watching as America came back up, licking around his mouth as he started to slide his pants down. She sat up, and without anything said, she yanked his boxers down. "S-Saku?" Alfred stuttered, only to groan when he felt her hand wrap around his length, and begin to pump him. She leans down, and licks the mushroom-shaped head slowly, looking up to see him staring at her hungrily. "Lay on your back..." She does as she is told, and soon she doesn't realzize what was going on.

She could only focus on the pain and pleasure she felt once her love was inside her.

"A-Ah!" She whimpered, but her sounds quieted down once America gave her kisses on her forehead and chest all over. "A-Alfred.. P... Please move.." She moaned softly, enjoying the feeling he gave her as he started at a slow pace. "S-Saku~!" Lips smashed against each other as moans, soft screams, and whines filled the room tha had been quiet room. Japan screamed loud enough, her back arching. "A-ALFRED!" In the short time, she came, and moaned louder as Alfred kept going.  
"DON'T STOP! I BEG YOU!"

Later~:

Sakura sighed as she drew small hearts on Alfred's chest with her finger nails, while the American continued to play with her hair slowly. "I love you~" She looks up at him, only to see he was staring at the ceiling. "Love ya too..." He looks down at her her, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep, Saku~" She giggled, before rolling over and laying on her side, with Alfred doing the same and wrapping his arms around her waist. As soon as Sakuraclosed her eyes, she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

_ಠ___ಠ __I'm tried as fuck, so yeah. I hate cough medicine, that shit makes me sleepy. Meh. I'm not proud of the lemon, but it's been a while since I have wrote one. Not that many words, I guess...  
Bye guys_


End file.
